


Airport Tinder Date

by noxsoulmate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airports, Based on a Twitter Post, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Online Dating, Tinder, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: During a three-hour-long delay at the airport, Cas spends his time swiping through tinder - not knowing that one of the people he just swiped left on is closer than he thinks.Based on a funny twitter post.





	Airport Tinder Date

**Author's Note:**

> I found this funny twitter post the other day - and my mind instantly came up with this oneshot 😅 I simply had to write it during all my fest and challenge fics to get it out of my head, so I hope you will like it 💖

Three hours.

Jesus, Cas had never thought three hours could take so freaking long. Groaning, he sat up straighter again. He had spent the last ten minutes or so trying to comfortably slump on the hard airport chair, only to give up in the end. Not even half an hour had passed since the delay of his flight had been announced.

Three _freaking_ hours. 

What was one to do with all that time? He had been dumb enough to put his book in his luggage instead of his carry on. Well, he had another book in that bag as well, but one that held no appeal for him at the moment.

Sighing, he got out his phone, checking over his emails. Once that was done, he surfed facebook for a while, messaged with two of his friends, watched the video his nephew Jack had sent him - he was eleven and loved everything to do with cats - ignored the video his brother Gabe sent him - the guy was the worst and Cas was certainly not gonna accidentally watch porn at the airport; that last link of Gabe’s that he had clicked on froze his screen but not the audio - and then sent a quick message to his mother that he was still alive, just stuck in New York. He did this so she wouldn’t send the Army in fear of him having been abducted, killed, or anything of the like. Yes, his mother was like that.

All of that had killed abound another half an hour.

Only two more to go.

All the remotely important things done, Cas slumped back into his chair - God, they were uncomfortable - and did the last thing he could think of to mindlessly spend his time.

He opened tinder.

He rarely did nowadays. For one, he didn’t really believe in finding anyone this way. And two, it was impersonal as hell - because really, all one did was to judge people by their looks. Maybe the guy with the few pounds too much and the crooked teeth was the sweetest man he would ever meet… but Cas would never know because his looks certainly didn’t appeal to him.

Left swipe.

Maybe the guy with the crazy eyes was just the right amount of romantic, just like Cas liked. Too bad he would never know.

Left swipe.

One after another, Cas swiped to the left, sometimes not even hesitating. Actually, mostly not hesitating. If he was searching for a potential boyfriend like he was ordering food, he might as well only choose the ones that instantly looked nice.

Never mind their characters.

Cas hated this. It was the main reason he hardly ever used tinder anymore.

But… two hours.

Certainly, no one could blame him, not even his bad conscious as he swiped to the left one guy after another.

Until green eyes stared at him. Out of a devilishly handsome face. With cute freckles and a smile to die for.

“Really,” Cas muttered to himself in disbelief.

Giving in to his curiosity, he gave “Dean” a closer look. The next picture was of the guy leaning against an old, black car. Cas didn’t know the brand but he could tell it was well taken care of and it certainly was a classic beauty. The next one showed the guy on a baseball pitch, looking very professional, but more in the way of someone playing the sport on a regular basis, not a professional level. Cas looked closer and saw the typical logo that gave away that the man must be part of a fire department. The picture looked like a candid shot but not like it was taken by an amateur…

It was the one that caused Cas’ suspicion to rise.

Still, he moved to the next pic.

It was a professional shot of the guy in a fireman uniform. One that would be found in a charity calendar for example.

One that was easily googled, just like the pic before.

Cas’ suspicion was confirmed.

Never, ever, was this guy for real. Well, the guy, of course, was real. But he was certainly not the one behind this tinder account. Good looking guys like this on tinder? Yeah, sure.

Still, Cas checked out the additional info.

So “Dean” was apparently a 32-years-old firefighter from San Diego - Cas’ hometown - and currently less than a mile in distance to him… Well played, tinder algorithm, well played. Matching Cas with a guy from his hometown over on the other side of the US.

Besides playing sports, “Dean” liked old cars and to get his hands dirty. And...

_I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, frisky women, and feisty men._

“Sure you do,” Castiel muttered towards his phone and rolled his eyes, finally having enough. He shouldn’t give in to this fantasy.

Sighing, he finally swiped left.

“Ouch, hard no for that one?”

Startled so badly that he almost dropped his phone, Cas turned around, quickly looking behind him. Only to be met with green eyes. And a devilishly handsome face. With cute freckles and a smile to die for.

“Was it the line about frisky women and feisty men? I always wondered if that was too much.”

How long exactly Cas was gaping at the man, he had absolutely no idea. Could be a few seconds. Could also have been a few hours. Maybe he had already missed his flight.

The guy was still standing there, hands behind his head as if he had been stretching. Grinning at Cas and apparently patiently waiting for a reply.

Heat rose on Cas’ cheeks when the moment finally and fully sank in; when time moved again and his heart restarted.

“I’m… oh, God… I’m so sorry-”

“Hey, don’t sweat it,” the man replied, still grinning. “I’m not so vain to believe I’m everyone’s type.”

“I’m pretty sure you are.”

The man’s eyes went wide before he raised an eyebrow in question and OH GOD. Cas pressed his eyes together, willing the embarrassment to go away. 

“Please excuse me while I’ll go and throw myself in front of a departing airplane.”

A warm chuckle was what followed and Cas slowly opened his eyes again. 

“Well, that would certainly be a loss,” Dean replied. “But, as a first responder, I promise I would do my best to rescue you.”

“Wait, so that’s real? You’re real? I mean… I mean not _you_ you, of course. But _this_ you,” he added, holding up his phone.

It didn’t make it any better.

Realizing once more how much he embarrassed himself, Cas groaned.

“You know what, just forget about me. I’ll just… I’ll turn around and pretend this is all just a bad dream and I’m going to wake up any minute now.”

Turning around, he slumped back into his chair. One last glance on his phone told him that tinder and this weird encounter had only taken away ten minutes off the clock. It was better than nothing but surely not as much as he would have hoped for in this embarrassing moment.

As he put his phone away he grabbed his book and decided he would simply force himself to enjoy it now. At least he would be able to bury his nose into it.

“So, tell me.”

Cas startled once more. The voice was so much closer now and as he looked up, the guy had dropped down into the seat right next to him.

“If you think I’m everybody’s type-”

Cas groaned, covering his face with the book, wishing for a black hole to disappear in.

“-Why did you swipe left?”

“Please, go away. Let me die in peace.”

There was this cute chuckle again and Cas couldn’t help but to take down the book and peek up at the guy. He was smiling at Cas.

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed, you know that?”

“And you’re too perfect to be on tinder - that’s why I swiped left,” Cas finally admitted. 

His embarrassment already went so far there was no need to hold back now.

“I’m not sure that makes any sense.”

“It certainly does when you’ve been catfished one too many times by pictures of good looking guys.”

“Ahhh,” the man replied, nodding in understanding. “So, you thought someone stole my pictures for a fake account?”

“Well, that picture of you in uniform is certainly one that could be on the internet,” Cas replied, trying very hard not to think back to that toned chest and the muscular arms.

Once more, the guy nodded. 

“True. It probably is. I try not to think about it - the whole photoshoot was rather embarrassing but at least the calendar brought good money.”

“I wonder why,” Cas muttered. 

When his petulant answer was met with that melodic chuckle again, Cas couldn’t help himself and a smile began to tug on his lips as well. This whole situation was way too surreal.

The chuckle slowly turned into a grin - one that Cas certainly wouldn’t mind seeing more of.

“Well, let’s pretend you had known that all this was real… that I am really _Dean_... would you have swiped right?”

Staring at the man, Cas slowly shook his head no.

For a moment, Dean looked a bit taken aback - not like one who had expected a positive reply… more like someone who had _wished_ for one.

“Oh… Uhm, well. In that case-”

“I would have swiped up*.”

There was a moment of silence in which Cas could see the gears turning in Dean’s head until the meaning finally hit him.

“Oh,” he said again, this time with a cute smile that was equally embarrassed and excited. Even though Dean looked down for a moment, Cas could see the red tinge on his nose, making his freckles stand out even more.

So, Mr. Perfect was actually shy. How cute.

“Damn, too bad you didn’t. I would have loved to see your profile,” Dean replied, looking up again, directly at Cas. “I would have given you a super-like as well. And at least I would have gotten some info about you.”

Chuckling, Cas put away his book and picked up his phone again.

“Hang on.”

He quickly went back to tinder and went into his profile. Handing Dean his phone, he let the man read all about him.

“You know, Cas… I’m actually not a big fan of tinder,” Dean replied after he had checked out all of Cas’ pictures and his information and handed Cas back his phone. “I’m much more one for getting to know the real person, not just the looks and a few carefully chosen words.”

“You already saw me at my most embarrassing moment - I’m sure I’m a pretty open book for you.”

“I don’t know about you, but I still have a good ninety minutes to kill before getting on one of these flying deathtraps… care to get a drink? With me? I would certainly love to learn more about those bees you keep.”

Looking into Dean’s green eyes, Cas knew the invitation was genuine. Therefore, he didn’t hesitate at all with his reply.

“Only if you tell me more about that car of yours. And those long walks at the beach you seem to fancy.”

“Deal,” came the instant reply, accompanied by a huge smile.

~*~

Ninety minutes later, Cas would have been more than sorry when he heard his flight being called out - if it hadn’t been for the fact that Dean would be on the same flight. And for the fact that they were actually able to sit next to each other.

Long before take-off, Dean’s fear of flying set in and Cas spent the next few minutes trying to calm him down. Still, the moment the plane took up speed for take-off Dean grabbed his hand - and did not let go anymore for the duration of their way home, even once he had relaxed enough to do so. 

About a week after that, both men deactivated their tinder accounts and never had cause to reinstall them.

**~ The End ~**

**Author's Note:**

> *swipe up means you're giving that person a Super Like - which you can only hand out once a day. If you do so, the other person gets a special notification and once they get to your pic, there's a blue star next to your name to show them it was you who gave them that super like.
> 
> As always, all my love to my wonderful beta [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura) 😘


End file.
